Six, Ten, Twelve, Fifteen
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: Imprisoned in Azkaban for killing supposedly killing Cedric, Harry has gone insane. Across the globe, Mariku and Bakura discover there is a new hikari in the world, who hates his yami. Can they help save Harry, and his darkness, Lord Voldemort? Slash
1. Azkaban

-C1-

Six months, ten days, twelve hours, and fifteen minutes.

Six months, ten days, twelve hours, and fifteen minutes since he had been locked in the bloody _bloody _cell by the dementors.

Two months, three days since he had stopped screaming for someone to help him.

And two days, since he had broken.

Harry Potter was chained to the back of the cell, and waited for someone to come and get him.

But he knew now that no one was coming. Knew that the world thought him evil again, and knew that they would rather let Voldemort kill him than try and save him.

They thought he had killed Cedric. Thought that he was trying to help the person that had _killed his bloody parents_!

Harry started laughing insanely as his mothers voice echoed in his head for the last time.

---

Dumbledore sneered as he looked at the roster for Hogwarts, and with a deep sense of satisfaction, crossed 'HARRY JAMES POTTER' off the list, and watched it disappear. Harry could never come back to Hogwarts – you couldn't be readmitted once you were kicked out.

He looked up as McGonagall rushed in, looking harried. She panted. "Sir, they just caught Peter Pettigrew, who confessed under Veritaserum! Harry was telling the truth!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened in horror as he looked down at the page, and sighed.

"I just crossed his name off the list." He said quietly, and McGonagall choked, running out.

---

Harry hummed to himself as he used his magick to poke small holes in the wall, watching as they instantly healed up. No spells could go out, and none could come in, but he could temporarily change the stone, before it changed it back. He looked up with blank, insane green eyes as two people came before his cell.

---

Snape grumbled as he was forced to come on the trip. Not only was he here, he was forced to be along for the trip with several others. At least his lover was here, as Lucius was playing spy for their lord.

Dumbledore, Harry's Godmutt –who's Name was now cleared-, his werewolf, himself and Lucius made up the party that were to retrieve Harry.

They made their way into the deepest part of Azkaban, where the fifteen year old resided. He had been in the maximum security cells. They came before the ruler of the door, who looked up. He wasn't quite human, or quite demon, but it was hard to tell where he resided. He looked up.

"Yes?" "We are here to retrieve Harry Potter. Here is the Order of Retrieval." "Fine. Only two of you may go to get him. The hallways will only permit that." Dumbledore started to step forward, but Snape and Sirius rushed forward.

Both knew what Azkaban did to people –after all, Sirius had only been free a little under two years-, and they wanted to see Harry first.

And find out how broken he was.

As Sirius passed, he shook hands with the main demon-overlord, and slipped him a piece of paper, the demon sitting back down and slipping it among his paperwork, unseen. He looked down, and smirked as he read it.

'Twenty Galleons to you, if you can annoy the man with the beard as much as possible'

----

Sirius was tired. He had fought as hard as he could to convince Dumbledore to release Harry, and had seriously considered trying to break in and save his godson.

But he had failed, and he didn't know what condition Harry would be in once they got him…

But he knew it wouldn't be good.

----

Sirius and Snape stepped up to the door, and both blinked n shock as Harry Turned to them. His face was dirty, his glasses –which he had somehow kept- were broken, one of the lenses missing, and it was broken on his bed. He had large red scar marks on his chest, over his heart, obviously made with the glass.

But his eyes were what were the most shocking. Those once-bright emerald eyes were a dull leaf green, with a sheen of insanity over them that was made more apparent as Harry giggled and stood up, gesturing to his cell, talking to himself.

"Oh my goodness, look! I have guests, I must tidy up, must wash up, can't entertain guests in a dirty house." He mumbled, fluffing his solitary pillow, and sweeping the glass pieces under it, before turning back and beating his pants slightly, looking up with a smile. "Hello, please come in!" Harry said cordially, and Snape and Sirius walked, Snape conjuring a shirt for Harry.

"Harry…would you allow me to use a cleaning charm on you, and for you to put on this shirt?" Snape said, and Harry growled. "No! You won't fucking come near me with that thing!" He screamed, and darted forward to grab the wand, throwing it out of the cell. Sirius grabbed Harry in a headlock, and stunned him, letting tears fall down his cheeks as he held his godson.


	2. Shadows

-C2-

* * *

**Basic Japanese Vocab For The Story :**

Baka – Idiot/Stupid

Hikari – Light

Yami – Dark/Darkness

Sennen – Millennium

Koi – Love

Aishiteru – I love you / Love for you

Mou Hitori no Boku – my other self (pet name for Yami from Yugi)

Aibou – partner (pet name for Yugi from Yami)

Yadonushi – Landlord (pet name for Ryou from Bakura)

O-Shujinkaku-sama – Honorary Primary Personality (Formal name for Malik from Marik)

Yami no [Insert name here] – Darkness of [Insert name here]

Pharaoh no baka – slightly insulting name that both Bakura and Mariku call Yami, means, literally, Idiot Pharaoh.

**Basic Egyptian Vocab For The Story :**

pr-Aa Atemu – Pharaoh Atemu

* * *

Yami no Bakura looked up from his couch, glancing around the room, and holding a hand out, small ropes of shadows twisting around his hand. His best friend looked over at him, tapping a cigarette into an ashtray. "What is it?"

Bakura looked up, a vaguely worried expression on his face as he looked at Mariku, still talking quietly with his shadows. "They say that there is new light soul in the world. He has been driven insane….and his darkness is cold and unemotional. And they hate each other….and their shadow has never met them…"

Mariku looked slightly disturbed. Sure they all had problems with their hikaris, but they didn't _hate _each other. And they all had shadows. Honda was Yami and Yugi's shadow, Otogi was Marik and Malik's, and Jounouchi was Ryou and Bakura's. A soul mate that was both light and dark. They all needed soul mates, because a Yami and Hikari together made one complete soul. But the fact that they had never met their Shadow was a bit disturbing. He pursed his lips slightly, thinking. "We should call Pharaoh no baka."

Bakura stilled for a second, thinking it over, and then nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

Seto rubbed his forehead as he contemplated just how he got stuck in these predicaments. How did he always get stuck in the middle of this magick crap? He knew magick existed –how could it not, with everything he had seen?- and furthermore, it turned out that Mokuba was a wizard. And he was going to some school in the marshes of Ireland called Hophearts or something like that.

And when he had explained to the others that he was going to this school to help as an Assistant while Mokuba went there –he had refused to let Mokuba go alone- they had all promptly invited themselves along, all the yami-hikari pairs, and their shadows. He growled again as that stupid mutt run past him, and was followed closely by Ryou, who was giggling as he chased after his shadow, Bakura following at a more leisurely pace, nodding once to Seto, and continuing.

Seto looked over, seeing both Yami and Yugi asleep on either side of and against their shadow, Honda sitting quietly, reclined slightly in his chair so his soul mates could sleep against him as he played a gameboy. He looked up, and gave a small, polite smile to Kaiba before going back to his game, and Seto was just happy that he was keeping the Wonder Twins out of his hair. Malik and Otogi had disappeared a while back into the bathroom, and as Kaiba didn't want to know what they were doing, he had ignored them, and let Mariku sit by him. He knew that the darkness hated being alone. Mariku had on large stereo headphones, and was drawing something in a drawing pad that reminded Seto marginally of something Geiger would have drawn.

He smiled slightly. He wouldn't have any other way.

* * *

I know it was a small chapter, but it was in here just to introduce the Yuugiou charries :3 More soon! :3


	3. Stunning

Harry looked out the window, scrunching his nose up at the clothes he was being forced to wear. In the Cell –as he called it- he had nothing but that pair of grungy shorts. Now he had pants, underwear, an undershirt, a over shirt, and a wizarding robe. He had flat out refused to wear socks or shoes.

He smirked, before pulling off the robe and shirts and throwing them on the ground. He smiled. That was better! He looked up as Snape came in.

Snape sighed, and shook his head. The boy apparently hated clothes. "Can you at least keep your pants on? And the underwear?"

Harry pouted a little, small tendrils of anger undulating in his eyes. "And If I don't?"

Snape frowned. "Then you can't leave your room."

The child knew that this wasn't an option. He had spent far too long in that cell to remain locked up in this room if at all possible. He would wear the pants if he had too.

"Fine. What did you need?"

"You were expelled from Hogwarts, so you…" He paused, obviously mad. "You will be going back to the Dursleys."

Harry was still for a second, before smiling softly. "No, I don't think I will."

Severus rose an eyebrow. "I wasn't asking your opinion, Harry. I was telling you what was going to happen."

Harry shrugged, looking out the window. "It doesn't matter, potions master. My other and our shadow will be here soon. And if you stand in the way of my leaving with my soul partner, I will be forced to end your life in this life cycle." He said calmly, feeling the tugs on the strings of his soul, he was yearning for his darkness – his magick had shown him his connection to the other, and things made much more sense now than they had before.

The reason he had never been able to truly hurt, or destroy his dark, why he had always been drawn to him, why when the other hurt him, it hurt more than usual. It was quite the revelation to realize that he had been wrong all along – that Dumbledore was the enemy, and he should be helping his dark. That everything would be so much easier if he just helped his dark.

He smiled to himself as he felt ghostly hands hold him. He still hated his dark somewhat – after all, the other had killed his parents. But he would give him a chance – how could he deny the other half of his soul? Now all he had to wait for, was for their shadow to arrive. And of course, for his dark to retrieve him.

He felt a calm sweep over him, and he knew that it would not be long before his dark came.

Wrapped up in feeling his darkness over him, he never saw the red stunning light that shot at him. Snape caught the boy, knowing that in some way this was wrong, but he knew that he could not deny a direct order from Dumbledore – if he did, the other would turn him over to the ministry, and he would be taken to Azkaban. He couldn't allow that to happen – not when he was just getting to finally be with Lucius, and contemplate having a family.


End file.
